


Mounts of The Inquisition

by Einhorn



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einhorn/pseuds/Einhorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few sentences each on what kind of mount each member of the Inner Circle would possess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mounts of The Inquisition

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little thing to flex some writing muscles. Didn’t aim for anything particularly polished since it’s a warm up. The inquisitor in this one is a city elf who I’ve yet to play--finishing up a 3rd Sera romance first.

The  Inquisitor’s  mount is a enormous beast of a horse, all muscle and fire. The black mare towers over her tiny master and when unbound from its braids, her mane is long enough to be a blanket. The Inquisitor rides her with no saddle or bridle, just his knees, and she responds with the barest of touches. She is a whirlwind of black on the field, and when she rears, she becomes a hurricane.

 

Sera’s  mount is a spindly palomino gelding, with legs longer than hers (if that’s even possible) and a speed unmatched. When on his back, Sera is near untouchable as his hooves scales cliffs as well as any hart. The golden gelding snorts and tosses his head in some sort of horsey agreement when his mistress laughs. Their presence is a welcome one at the edge of a battlefield, Sera shooting arrows from everywhere all at once.

 

Cassandra’s  mount is not as tall as the Inquisitor’s, but is thicker and better suited to carrying one dressed in heavy armor. He is a great grey stallion with hooves the size of dinner plates and the disposition of a lamb. When he and Cassandra lead a charge, his hoofbeats sound like thunder and lightning.

 

Blackwall’s  mount is a bay gelding with no discernable heritage. It is sturdy and stocky and a little bit butt-high, but he carries his master with the pride of a purebred. He is covered in tiny scars from years and years of battles faced, each telling a story. 

 

Vivienne brought with her a beautiful dapple grey stallion with a thick neck and graceful steps. He is a dancer, a ballerina, a jester in the court. A haughty white prince, a cooing dove. The battlefield does not suit him, one would think, but he is trained for war and his hooves make music. 

 

Cole  has a shaggy brown pony with curly fur. She is old and a little bit lame in the right hoof but her heart is solid gold. Years of wisdom shine in her eyes. When asked if he wanted a younger and sturdier beast instead, Cole shook his head and hugged her furry neck. “Loving, looking, learning, leading.”

 

Dorian's  horse looks more like a dog bred for racing than a warhorse. The stallion is tall and slender with a sleek black coat and its mane and tail trimmed very short. It is as vain as its master, and has a tendency to flee from any odd noises. It is one of the last pieces of Dorian's heritage in this nation, and he will mourn deeply when the stallion falls.

 

Iron Bull  does not have a horse--he is much too large. Instead, he sits astride a giant pink nug, who he calls Sally. She is not very bright, but Bull sees a deep instinct for battle within her. Her oversized feet have stomped down many an unfortunate enemy. 

 

Varric  has a short horse--not a pony, he vehemently denies--that is sure-footed and fleet and possesses a unique pacing gait. He almost beats Sera in a race, and she laughs. Varric pats his not-pony with its over-fluffy mane and patchy black and white fur fondly, and says that they'll beat her next time. As if.

 

Solas  has no mount. "What good are feet," he says, "if one does not use them?" Sera laughs, Bull suppresses a snort of his own, and Dorian shakes his head. The bald elf turns up his nose and grudgingly accepts the Inquisitor's offer of a red hart.

**Author's Note:**

> The breeds I based the horses off of are:
> 
> Inquisitor: Friesian  
> Sera: Arabian (no dished face because i'm a horse snob)  
> Cassandra: Percheron  
> Blackwall: Canadian/draft cross  
> Vivienne: Andalusian  
> Cole: Bashkir Curly  
> Dorian: Akhal-teke  
> Varric: Icelandic Horse


End file.
